


[Podfic] A Different Sort of Nightingale

by ShinyHappyGoth



Series: [Podfic] Taking Steps [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Crack, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Ficlet, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Read by the Author, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), but perfectly logical crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth
Summary: You know when you start with a perfectly sensible premise, and draw from it a perfectly sensible conclusion, and then you draw a perfectly sensible conclusion from that, and somehow after a few steps you land somewhere thatwouldhave you going "How theheckdid I end uphere?" except youknowhow and it'sall completely logical?So anyway, Aziraphale and Crowley decide to take some precautions against uninvited former colleagues. Perfectly sensibly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Taking Steps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745323
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] A Different Sort of Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Sort of Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310200) by [ShinyHappyGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth). 



> If the embedded player doesn’t work, try [the SoundCloud link](https://soundcloud.com/valerie-kaplan/a-different-sort-of-nightingale), [the Tumblr post](https://shinyhappygoth.tumblr.com/post/190993764627/my-good-omens-ficlet-a-different-sort-of).

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, obviously this is the prologue to some kind of ridiculous heist caper, but that is all I know. If anyone is inspired to pick that up and run with it, by all means do! A friend of the medical persuasion has advised me that their best bet if they don’t want to lean too heavily on miracles is probably an outpatient phlebotomy clinic, rather than the inpatient wards, and they _will_ want to get the blood before it’s been used for lab work if they want it to still be in a properly bloodlike state. Have fun!
> 
> I had already had this idea when [Neil suggested the word "conprofanated"](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/189105865346/after-me-and-my-friend-saw-good-omens-i-knew-i-had) in response to a question about the concept!


End file.
